Goku third child: The saga of Son Gosan
by samuel.ademeso
Summary: after, the buu saga, Goku was finally able to settle down with his family. he and Chihi had sex and Chichi gave birth to another child in the family.


Dragon ball z

Goku third son.

DIS: I DO NOT OWN, DB,DBZ,DBGT. The only thing I own is my own characters, Gosan, Android 10, and the bad guys (not sure what to name them yet. I'm also do a lot of cross over so enjoy.

rated T

(_ This takes place after the buu saga, GOKU save earth and was once again reunited with his family. he and chi-chi made love, and she became pregnant again, however_ this story is about Goku son Gosan. So enough talks let get to the part when Gosan was born.)

In Goku home 9pm after being discharge from the hospital

"Aww, he looks just like his father Goku when he was young." Bulma said, smiling at the new born baby her friend Chi-chi was cuddling in her arms. "I know" said Chi-chi said with a smile. " I can't wait for Goku to his new little boy."

The child looked exactly like Goku: the same black spikey hair, the same upturn nose and tanned skin, expect the boy had blue ocean eyes which are close since he's asleep. the baby is wrapped in white cotton with his tail (a sign that he's a sayian) curled around him.

When Goku and the Z fighters came back from saving the world, they were astonished to see Chi-chi holding a fine baby boy. Goku was more amaze and happy; he had another strong sayain in the family.

"Awesome, I have another little brother." Gohan said with a smile as he took a closer look but was shooed away by his mother. "At least im not the last born. "said Goten with relief.

"But your still a mama's boy." remark gohan teasing goten.

"Hey!" Goten protested

"just messing with ya bro." Gohan replied with a toothy grin ruffling his hair.

"Goku, what shall we name this one?" Chi-chi asked her husband"

Goku took the the baby from her and held him with fatherly care. "We'll call him Gosan." Goku said with a smile. Then suddenly, the baby opean his eyes, took a good look at his father, and smiled at him.

"I think he likes his name." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think the name Gosan suits him." Krillen added making everyone laugh, even Vegeta let out a smrik.

"When my son Gosan grows up, he's going to be the best fighter we ever have" Goku said tickling his son's feet and making the baby laugh.

_GOSAN, AGED EIGHT, IS TRAINING WITH GOKU IN THE CAPSULE CORPS LABS WHICH VEGETA WIFE, BULMA ALLOWED THEM TO USE._

Gosan, I want you to take everything that I taught you very seriously. You must take out every opponent both physically and mentally" Goku said in a serious voice.

"Ok Dad" Gosan said getting ready for training. Now Gosan was eight years old. He was short with some baby fat. He was dress in a grey t-shirt and black trousers, armed with his father staff(the No'yan bo) that was strapped to his back.

Goku gave a little smile.

"Ok my boy, try to have fun. your training stars...now"

Goku pulled a liver and the white room Gosan was in suddenly change into a rainforest which animated to life. "Ok, now were can I find someone to challenge?" Gosan thought out loud with his hands on the back of his head. All the sudden, a giant Cobra snake appeared from the bushes and looked at Gosan with hungry eyes.

The Cobra snake was as big and tall as the Eiffel Tower with flaps the size of parachutes. The cobra open its mouth, reviling rows of fang teeth that chew a whole herds of Giraffes.

The Cobra lunge at Gosan, but he dodged its attack with quick speed. He drew his staff from his back and which grew very long and swung it down hard at the cobra head. the serpent hiss in pain before fading into dust. Gosan landed on the ground, rewarding himself with a big toothy grin.

Then a two headed humanoid creature suddenly appeared from the trees beating it's chest with a mighty roar. Gosan charge at the monster, using his staff to boost his leap. the two headed monster used it's hands swat him aside but he leaped to it's hand. he then jumped to one of the creatures heads and used the "Rock, Scissors, paper" technique with so much force that the two headed monster fell backward like a Cut down tree and crumbled to dust.

"is that all? I was just getting started." he voice echoed across the jungle as he dusted himself. "This is so level 0!"

All the sudden, Gosan discovered that a battalion of soldiers were aiming their guns at him. "I had to ask." he murmured.

Gosan made a run for it as the soldiers fired their weapons at him and pursued him in their armoured cars. Gosan dodged the bullets, sometimes using his staff to deflect them.

he then dived into the bushes and vanished. the leader of the army ordered his men search around the area but had little luck in finding him. Gosan watched soldiers tactically, processing everything like a data, and calculating the chances of beating the army.

Then he jumped out from one of trees and took the soldiers by surprised. he whirled his staff until it grew longer enough and swung it around knocking out half of the units; he then engaged the rest in hand to hand combat; he jumped at one of the soldiers in mad monkey style, lawing his face and took the rest out with flurries of punches, kicks and counter-attacks, until the soldiers all faded.

Then a black cyborg panther came out of nowhere and fired a sonic cannon at him. Gosan block the attack but he was taken aback at the impact flew to a near tree.

"Ow" he cried out in pain as he robbed his head.

The panther looked at Gosan with loathing with it's yellow metallic eyes and gave sharp growl. Gosan gave a smirk as got up from the ground. "If you think a little music is can take me down, I wonder what you'll think when my secret technique turns you to ashes little kitty?"

Gosan channelled all his energy into his hands, drew his hands backwards and a blue energy started charging up.

"KA-MA-HA-MA...HA!

Gosan roared as he release a blast of blue energy beam from he's hands. The panther got ready for it's own attack: it open its mouth and shot out a green energy beam. the two energy soon clash to try and cancel each other out. Gosan tried with all his might, but his opponent soon got the upper hand and blasted him to the floor.

The rainforest scene suddenly faded along with the cyborg panther and turn back into the training room.

when Gosan came out of the room, Goku gave a sigh. "You did pretty well, but still not good enough" his father said passing him a towel to clean he's face."5 out 10"

"Oh come on dad, I did take out the giant cobra, plus the two headed monsters, it should be at least 7" Gosan complained.

"well, you did outsmart a whole battalion of soldiers I'll give you that, but what I want you to understand is, you gonna train more harder if you're gonna defeat a formidable opponent like cyborg panther." Goku said with a smile

" *tisk* don't remind me" Gosan grumbled as he used the towel to clean he's face.

An alarm suddenly went off in the room, and Bulma entered in the training room with a lab coat on her red dress. "Sorry to interrupted your training goku, but news just came in that penguins city is being under attack by a giant 'blob monster' just a few miles away.

"Again?" Goku asked.

Bulma nodded her head.

"very well, get Vegeta and the others"

"On it." Bulma said as she got out her phone and punch a few keys before she left the room.

Goku went to get his blue Sayian Armour.

"Can I come too Dad?" Gosan asked Goku , who just a little chuckle. "I could do for some action to sharpen my skills you know?" Gosan said giving a grin.

Gosan smiled but shook his head. "Sorry Gosan, but I promised your mother I'll bring you back home for lessons right after training"

"Awww, do I have to?" Gosan groan, feeling disappointed. "Can't I skip the lessons today?"

"You can try, but you know what happens when your moms gets angry?" his father reminded him. "nope, I can't take that chance for you boy."

"But, Gohan and Goten gets to join, so not fair." Gosan protested.

Goku rubbed his forehead nervously. "Geez Gosan, I know how you feel, but you have to trust me on this; ever since me and Vegeta defeated Kid buu, your mother Chichi felt that I should forget about training you to fight, since the world at peace now and there are no serious bad guys to , I didn't agree and you the story; we got into a pretty rough argument until we decided that' I'll teach you martial arts in the morning and at he rest of the day, I'll send you back home so you can focus on your studies. I know it's hard for you, but you have to understand, ok?"

normally, kids of Gosan age would have whined, cried , threw stuff or wailed out at their father saying 'I hate you!' but Gosan just gave a sigh of disappointment. "Ok"

he said.

Goku pated his son's hair, carried him in his arms and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry my boy, you'll get your chance, I can promise you that." Goku said softly.

Gosan gave his father a little smile. "Ok dad" and they left the lab. (to be continued).

WELL THAT FOR TODAY FOLKS, I HOPED YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU DO YOU COULD LIKE GIVE OOD FEEDBAKS OR YOUR OWN OPINOUNS, AND SOME USFUL TIPS ON HOW TO MAKE MY STORIES MORE INTERSTING.

UP NEXT: GOSAN GOES TO SCHOOL, AND MAKE FRIENDS WITH A CHARACTER FORM AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER, FIND OUT MORE ON THE CHAPTER OF 'GOKU THIRD SON: 'THE SAGA OF SON GOSAN.'


End file.
